


Dying Young

by basil7



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, No Actual Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil7/pseuds/basil7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he started dying so young, too young...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Young

**Author's Note:**

> Written right after Fernando's transfer to Chelsea.  
> No actual death. Only death of the spirit.

I saw a spider dying today, its eight legs contracting in a grotesque rhythm. It reminds me of him _ writhing and dying slowly with each match, each goal, each paycheck, each new jersey.  
He started dying a long time back, when he was a captain, in a club that loved him, in his own country. He started dying under the pressure, the expectations, the disappointment. He started dying so young, too young.  
He left his country to find peace under somebody else's armband. But still expectations were high as ever. The shoulders of his jersey bore the red weight of so many hearts _ red and beating. While his own slowed down gradually as he was still dying even if he was so young, too young.  
While playing alongside his countrymen, he had the expectations of a whole nation on his shoulder ( _still_ red, _forever_ red). They won and it felt like heaven. But not like _home_ , because he was dying, not so young any more, but young enough.  
He leaves with a cold blue covering his hot red blood, smiles covering bruises, a record-breaking transfer-fee covering the fact that he is still dying. Because back home, under a sunny sky, somebody else is dying a slower, more painful death because his hopes are still alive. And here under the gray rains, he is dying still because he is still young enough to die and his hopes died long ago.  
Everything dies. He is young and talented and depressed and dying _ writhing and dying with each match, each goal, each paycheck, each new colour.


End file.
